dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasmus' Campaign
Pitch Every day he would come in to the tavern and ask around for adventurers but to no luck. Parsithol was not the place for wanderers. Being on the southest part of Moria no one really ever traveled there except for Trolls who wanted to trade with the fishermen. So the man was unsuccessful. Characters Player Characters * Ghendhall * 頁 / The Kenku * Nasse * Slaklov * Higgs Important NPCs * Napokue Story Chapter 0: Introduction Every day he would come in to the tavern and ask around for adventurers but to no luck. Parsithol was not the place for wanderers. Being on the southest part of Moria no one really ever traveled there except for Trolls who wanted to trade with the fishermen. So the man was unsuccessful. Until one day when a group of remarkable people entered the tavern. "Yes we are adventurers" they said. One of them was Ghendhall, a noble dragonborn. From the other corner of the tavern comes a mysterious hooded Kenku with his apprentice, a platypus with the gift of speech, named Nasse. to all brave adventurers who dares take on this mission. To accept the invitation, take this proof to the Walk of Ling. Riches beyond your beliefes awaits to the one who succedes. - King Yrgan III'']] The man looked at them with disgust. He promised the riches beyond their wildest beliefs if they only came to The Walk of Ling to claim it. "Where?" the adventurers said. But the man didn't really want to talk to the group anymore and left in a hurry. After asking around town, noone seemed to know anything about anywhere outside the town border, and no one had heard about a place called the Walk of Ling, except for one. The troll known as Napokue claimed he know what Ling is. It was across the ocean. The ocean was rarely traveled by men the only people who dared was the greedy trolls that wanted the riches the far lands promised. Napokue was one of the merchants. He was even the richest merchant in all of Parsithol, he claimed. Napokue promised to take the group with him on his next travel in exchange for gold. The party was poor so in order to travel with the troll they needed to do some working to earn the gold the troll needed. This lead them to the town hall, where the receptionist named Karine pointed them in the direction of a board listing citizens in need. Chapter 1: A Mystical War The met up with a man named Sture. His brother Pete was missing. Sture tells them that Pete isn't the smartest fellow to roam the world but everyone liked him and he was always invited. He tells them that he was last seen in the woods. Sture told them to go look in the hunting cabins first, since Pete often hangs out with the hunters. The party heads out into the wild forrest. When they walk off the track Chapter 2: Out at Sea TBA Category:Campaigns Category:Campaigns run by Rasmus Category:Campaigns set in Moria